horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blind Crows
The world famous “True Seer” Archers Aka “The Blind Crows”. These archers are the most valuable unit the WoeHänder has, considering they are the best in the known world most would say. Chosen at the age of 6 from the citizens, each child (normally it is a boy but there are a few girls chosen each year) is brought to the Pine Barrens to live and train. One eye is sewn shut as they drill each child to hunt mice with their arrows from increasing distances away. If they do not shoot any mice or squirrels, they do not eat. The weak die. At age 13, the “non dominant” eye which was sewn shut for the past few years is removed in a fire ceremony called “The Forging”. The removal of the eye is done by another peer in the group of the same sex, leading to that pair entering a “Forged Union” with each other, consummating that Union traditionally after the ceremony. The symbolism behind this ceremony is for two people to become one, now having two eyes between the two of them. The next 7 years are training in these pairs under a mentor pair. How to use grappling hooks, how to move unseen through trees and how to make poison for your arrows. At age 20, the town gathers in celebration for the “Waking and Rising” celebration, where these trainees - often called “hatchlings” - may now swear an eternal life oath to House WoeHänder and the ZwoeHänder clan leader. Once they have sworn their oaths, each pair comes to the the House WoeHänder Lord to be given their one joint name. Then, each one is given the same sacred blood clot moss (the only premiered psychedelic in Hollow Bell, allowed once per year for this ceremony) for them to consume. Once consumed they are permanently given true sight. After which, they are given their uniform: Black crow feather robes with a purple cloth covering that folds over the lost eyes, on this purple cloth is a simply drawn golden eye to hold place for where that eye used to be. They are announced as “True seers”! Ready to defend till death the fortress of Hollow Bell. If a True seer archer lives to the age of 80, they (or the pair) is given a plot of land, servants, gold and the title of “True Guesser”. True seer arches use poison, are silent, quick, and mainly move through tall trees. They are always seen in pairs if at all, sometimes with one archer spotting another. It is said that if you walk through the Pine Barrens at night you can hear them whisper their old creed: “Know us Mortal. Know us and know fear.” Blind Crows Medium Human (Rovanian), lawful evil * Armor Class: 16 (Studded Leather) * Hit Points: 60 (8d8+24) * Speed: 30ft. * Skills: '''Acrobatics +6, Perception +5, Stealth +6 * '''Senses: Darkvision 120 ft., passive perception 15 * Languages: any one language (usually Common) * Challenge: 3 (700 XP) Archer's Eye (3/Day). As a bonus action, the archer can add 1d10 to its next attack or damage roll with a longbow or shortbow. Devil's Sight: Magical Darkness doesn't impede the crow's Darkvision. Grappling Hook, Rope (50ft.). When tied to the end of a rope, a grappling hook can secure the rope to a battlement, window ledge, tree limb, or other protrusion. Actions ''Multiattack. ''The crow makes two attacks with its longbow or shortsword. Shortsword. '''Melee Weapon Attack: ''+6 to hit, reach 5ft., one target. ''Hit: 7 (1d6+4) piercing damage. ''Longbow.''' Ranged Weapon Attack: ''+6 to hit, range 150/600 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''8 (1d8+4) piercing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or be Poisoned for 1 hour. If the saving throw fails by 5 or more, the target is also Unconscious while Poisoned in this way. The target wakes up if it takes damage or if another creature takes an action to shake it awake. Category:Monsters Category:Stats Category:Lore